El Diario De Olivia
by alvittanyloverr
Summary: Tras una serie de acontecimientos, Olivia a estado teniendo pesadillas, sobre el día en que llegó al orfanato, haciendo que se descuide un poco de sus tres ardillitas bebè, Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor. Pero cuando uno de sus descuido hace que 2 de sus pequeñas se extravie lejos de sidney. Olivia hará lo que sea para encontrarlas de nuevo, aunque tenga que enfrentar a sus pesadilla
1. Chapter 1

Su curiosidad hacia el bosque, la llevo hacia las chipettes, las cuales tenían tan sólo tres días de nacida, sin su madre y nadie quien las proteja, Olivia una niña de 8 años, se hará cargo de cuidarlas, sin embargo, ella sabrá que jamás podrá llegar a reemplazar a una verdadera madre.

 **Bueno esta es una mis nuevas historias en las cuáles e estado trabajando y de igual manera dedicando algo de tiempo para su comienzo.**

 **Bueno en parte esta historia no es necesario haber leído las anteriores ya que esta es una aventura propia.**

 **Espero que les guste**

 **The Diaries Olivia**

 **Capitulo: 1**

 **"Insignificante Inquietud"**

Cuando los días suelen estar nublados, cuando todo indica que va llover, o más bien, se anuncia el aproxima miento de una tormenta, estos son lo días en los cuales, son felices para mi.

Muy raro no, no lo creen?...para una niña sin padres, que pasa todos los días en este lugar, sin recibir nada más que regaños, ordenes, castigos, deberes desagradables cómo fregar baños. ¡Si!, no hay esperanza para alguien como yo.

Los días lluvioso me gustan, por dos razones: La primera, era porque se suspendan todos los deberes del orfanato, más bien no hacíamos nada, y podíamos hacer lo que queramos, porque en esos días la directora Miss Grudge salía todo el día, desde las 6:00 de la mañana y regresaba a las 12:30 de la noche, ¡Genial no creen!.

Segunda: exactamente en una tarde lluviosa como esta, fue cuando mi curiosidad me condujo al corazón del bosque, encontré algo que le dio un giro a mi vida, algo que de una extraña manera, lleno el espacio vacío donde, lo único que pensé que era capas de llenarlo, era una familia.

Desde entonces, tengo que cuidar de ello, más bien hablando específicamente, cuidar de ellas.

Cuando la lluvia pasa, puedo ver a mis tres pequeñas divertirse en los charcos de agua, claro cerca de donde yo pueda vigilarlas, junto a mi compañera de habitación Amy.

-Entonces que dices, ¿me crees capas?- me preguntaba Amy mientras imitaba con sus manos que aceleraba una motocicleta imaginaria.

-¡No! Estas loca, te matarás- Le conteste. Amy tenia la gran inquietud de saber que se siente conducir un motocicleta, y todas las tardes en frente del orfanato cruzando las calle en la banqueta, el cartero dejaba su motocicleta mientras tomaba un descanso en una cafetería que estaba a unas tres casas del orfanato.

-Te equivocas, soy más astuta- Me contesto haciéndose su pose de súper chica -Te salve de Miss Grudge cuando te escabulliste en el bosque esa noche recuerdas.

Rodé los ojos antes ese comentario mientras seguía observando a mis tres pequeñas.

-Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor- No se alejen demasiado- Les hable al observar que se alegaban hacia los charcos de agua más grandes -Pueden jugar en los charcos pequeños, pero no sé metan en los grandes, podrían ahogarse-

-Hey mamá aguafiestas, deja que se diviertan- Me dijo dándome golpecitos en el hombro -Son solo un trío de niñas explorando el exterior.

-Pero si les pasa algo- Le conteste mientras me comenzaba acercar a ellas, las cuales ya estaban fuera de mi vista.

-Olivia no creías que estarían en la cesta todo el tiempo- Me hablo a mis espaldas ya que yo empezaba a dirigirme hacia donde estaba mis tres pequeñas -Tarde o temprano ellas querrían salir a explorar el mundo que les rodea, ya sabes, alimentar su curiosidad-

-¡Niñas!- Hable asustandome un poco ya que no las veía, a pesar de que me acerque hacia donde ellas se alejaron.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna me desespere y comencé a correr hacia donde desaparecieron.

-¡NIÑAS!- Grité ya asustada, hasta que escuche unas risitas provenientes del pequeños grupo de planta florales que estaban cerca de un charco de agua, al verlas sanas y salvas solté un suspiro de alivio, sentía como mi corazón latía del susto.

Una vez más las observe con atención, estaban jugando entre las plantas, Brittany se quedaba observando a una mariposa que estaba en un de las flores, Jeanette jugaba con los pétalos de colores que estaban a su alcancé y Eleanor intentaba tomar una de las flores más grandes que habían, aunque al hacerlo un poco de polen callo en su nariz haciéndola estornudar, ante esto solté una risita.

Brittany ya estaba más cerca de la mariposa observando los hermosos colores de sus alas, acercando su diminuta manita para tocarla la mariposa voló, haciendo que Brittany se asustara un poco.

-Son lindas verdad- Le hable hacercandome a ella con dulzura mientras extendía mi mano para que ella subiera.

-Las mariposa son unas de criatura más hermosas que existen en este mundo- Le dije mientras la alzaba para que pudiera verla volar.

-Mariposa- Repitió la pequeña Brittany mientras observaba a la mariposa volar.

Sin embargo después dirigió su atención hacia donde estaba Jeanette, la pequeña ardillita había reunido una diminuta montaña de pétalos que lanzaba al aire, junto con Eleanor, sonriendo antes esto baje. Brittany justo a lado de Jeanette para que jugará con ella.

No era extraño para mi tener a tres pequeñas ardillitas bebès con una capacidad casi humana bajo mi cuidado, sin embargo admito que tenia temor, hacia las personas en las que pudieran hacerles daño y con eso me refiero a Miss Grudge.

Antes era un poco sencillo cuidarlas, es decir eran más pequeñas casi recién nacidas, aunque también tenían sus dificultades, sin embargo, cuando fueron capaces de salir de la cesta, supuse que empezaría lo más difícil.

-¡Olivia rapido!- Me llamo Amy desesperada, esto me despertó de mis pensamientos, el ruido de una auto negro hizo que mi corazón se acelerará.

-Vamos niñas hora de irnos- me acerque a mis pequeñas tomándola en mis brazos con mucho cuidado.

Por suerte conseguí entrar por la puerta trasera del orfanato antes de que me descubrieran, del carro negro se encontraba la directora del orfanato, Miss Grudge.

Primera vez que llega temprano al orfanato en días lluvioso, cuando ella esta presente, lo mejor es quedarse dentro de tu propio dormitorio, ya que es tu único refugio.

Al llegar a mi habitación, les di un baño a mis tres pequeñas traviesas, ya que estaban salpicadas de lodo debido a que estuvieron Jugando en los charcos de agua, después las puse en la cesta que tenían como cama, lo cual no paso ni un minuto para que ellas salieran.

-Con tanta energía dudo que se vayan a dormir- Hablo mi compañera quien estaba boca abajo viéndolas jugar.

-Bueno, ya es tarde es hora de que vayan a dormir- Le Conteste en un suspiro.

-¿Cansada?- pregunto Amy.

-Con el susto de que las había perdido de vista, me dejo agotada- Le conteste mientras me imaginaba que pasaría si la hubiera perdido de verdad.

-Bueno de ser así, vivirías con culpa el resto de tu vida y serias una mala mamá- Respondió Amy con sarcasmo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa.

-Ja,Ja,Ja...graciosa- Conteste algo fastiadiada. -Quieres dejar de decirme así, me hace sentir rara-

-Pues acostúmbrate, porque cuando las peques empiecen a hablar por completo, será lo primero que te dirá, MAMI- Contesto riéndose a carcajadas.

-Ja, Ja dudo que lo hagan- Le conteste ya que era absurdo para mi.

-Si tu lo dices, Eleanor te dice mamá, de hecho esas fueron sus primeras palabritas- Me contesto mientras viajaba su mano hacia Eleanor acariciando su pelaje.

-Sólo fue una vez, dudo que lo haga de nuevo- Le conteste mientras me sentaba en mi cama, era cierto sus primeras palabras de Eleanor fueron mamá y eso me lo dijo ami, pero sólo sucedió una vez, dudo que vuelva a suceder.

Sus primera palabra de Jeanette fue flor, debido a que le gustaban mucho los colores. Brittany sus primeras palabra fue galleta, este fue el día que una de mis compañeras, robo un paquete entero de galletas de chocolate de la cocina y los trajo aquí.

-Entonces dices que ¿no crees que se acuerde de sus primeras palabritas?- Me pregunto Amy alzando a Eleanor en la palma de su mano.

-En absoluto- Le conteste ya que era más que obvio, un bebé solo puede repetir las palabras que escucha, pero no sabe su significado.

-Ok cómo tu digas- dijo mientras observaba a Eleanor en su mano - Prevemos haver que tal-

Alce mi vista hacia Amy, ya que estaba pendiente de Jeanette y Brittany quienes estaban jugando en lugares distintos.

-Eli ¿Quién es ella?- Le dijo Amy mientras me señalaba, para que Eleanor pudiera verme, la pequeña me observó tan sólo dos segundos.

-MAMÁ-

Mis ojos se abrieron por la respuesta de la pequeñita, no esperaba esa respuesta, al parecer ya era más que claro, el lugar en donde ella me veía.

-Jajaja, si así es pequeña, es tu mamá Olivia- hablo Amy riéndose.

-Estoy cansada si- Le dije fingiendo lo que pasó hace unos segundo, nunca paso -Te importaría vigilarlas, y ver que se vayan a dormir.

-Ok no te preocupes, descansa mamita querida- Me contesto Amy riéndose a carcajadas.

Tal vez no me molesta escuchar a mis tres pequeñas decirme mamá, después de todo yo soy responsable de ellas, yo la protejo y las cuido, pero en realidad, lo que me inquieta es, no poder decirle mamá a alguien, se imaginan ver a un niño que jamás haya pronunciado esas palabras tan hermosas, sin embargo no le privará a mis pequeñas de pronunciar esas palabras, aunque fuera en mi.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, de esta historia, dejen sus comentarios o reviews, subiré el siguiente capítulo pronto XD**

 **Alvittanylover...Hasta la proxima.**


	2. Canciones de una huerfana

**Hola de nuevo aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no soy dueño de los personajes de finc, solo souy dueño del finc**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Canciones de una Huerfana**

Algunas veces sueño.

Sueño que estoy corriendo en una lugar oscuro, todo es borroso no se donde estoy, solo se que es oscuro.

No estoy corriendo por mi vida, si no por una voz. Una voz que me llama, intento llegar hacia esa fuente de donde viene la voz, pero no puedo.

-¿Quien eres?-

-¿Donde estas?-

-¿Que es lo quieres?-

* * *

Me despierto casi sin poder respirar, miró con desesperación a mi alrededor, todo esta a oscuras, Amy esta dormida, bajo mi mirada hacia la cesta que queda en medio de nuestras camas, y mis tres pequeñas duermen pasifcamente.

El cielo está oscuro aun, el viejo reloj de la pared indican las 3:30 de la mañana. Esta es la novena vez que no puedo dormir, la novena vez que ese sueños esta presente ante mi.

Acercándome a una cajonera junto a mi cama, justo en el segundo cajón bajo llave saco una pequeña cajita de madera, la habro tan sólo para sacar mi único recuerdo de mi madre, un brazalete de oro diamantado con una gema blanca en el centro.

-¿Quien eres?-

No soy tonta, para no reconocer esa voz en mi sueño, pero no es posible que no pueda entender el ¿porque?

Tengo borrosas memorias del día en el cual llegue aquí, tenia 3 años.

Había mucho ruido, gritos sobre todo, yo estaba en los brazos de mi madre, no se porque no puedo verle el rostro todo es borroso, después ya no escucho nada.

Siempre este recuerdo ronda por mi mente, desde que Eleanor dijo sus primeras palabras.

Miró de nuevo el reloj, 5:45 de la mañana, genial otra mala noche, en eso un gemido llama mi atención, dirijo mi mirada hacia la cesta donde están mis pequeñas, una de ellas se mueve bruscamente mientras cierra con fuerzas sus ojos, al parecer no soy la única teniendo pesadillas, yo la observó por unos segundos, finalmente la pequeña llora, sin embargo, no llora como las otras veces que te rompe los timpanos, solamente llora en bajo mientras derrama algunas lágrimas.

Yo me acerco hacia ella y la tomo en mis manos cuidadosamente, y la colocó en mis brazos, como abrazando a un humano bebé, solo que en miniatura.

-Ya, ya tranquila, todo esta bien- le susurró mientras acarició su suave pelaje.

La pequeñita poco a poco se calma mientras fruta sus ojos para poder abrirlos revelando dos hermoso ojos azules celestes.

Ella me mira por unos segundos, para luego acurrucarse en mis brazos, yo solo sonrió ante esto, mientras comienzo a tararear esperando que se duerma, sin embargo, sólo se acurruca aun más, yo suspiró ante esto.

-Dime algo, tu, ¿como me dirias?- Le preguntó a mi pequeña, mientras la observo, ella sólo me mira fijamente, mientras con sus patitas jala de la manga de mi pijama para jugar.

-¿Sera que tu igual me dirías mamá?- le vuelvo a decir, ella me mira con cara inocente, sin saber de que estoy hablando, solo dirige su atención, hacia mi brazalete de oro, que está en mi brazo.

-Tomare eso como un si- Le contesto mientras la veo tirar de mi brazalete, al parecer quiere jugar con el, yo me paso ami cama con mi pequeña, y le doy mi brazalete, al parecer le llama mucho la atención el brillo de los diamantes en el.

-Hay Brittany, ¿Porque ustedes pueden decirle mamá a alguien y yo no?- Salte en un suspiro mientras hundía mi cara en la almohada frente a mi pequeña.

La pequeña se acercó hacia mi, a tirar de mi cabello, levantó mi vista para verla en frente mío, ella me da una sonrisa infantil, yo le sonrió igual ante su ternura, y de su boquita sale esta palabrita.

-MAMI-

No soy de las personas, que se pararán frente a una pequeña, para decirle lo incorrecta que es esa palabra, sobre todo hacia mi, ni mucho menos si, esa pequeñita, te ve de esa forma, en la que vería a su verdadera mamá, en la forma en la que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella lo ve reflejado en ti.

Con todo la aceptación y alegría, si mis pequeñas me han llegado a apreciar tanto, como para verme a mi, como un símbolo de autoridad hacia ellas, como la de una mamá, estoy dispuesta a aceptar ese privilegio que ellas me han otorgado.

 _Tristes recuerdos_  
 _Veranos e inviernos_  
 _Y es que no esta_  
 _Junto a mí._

 _Mi amiga del alma_  
 _Con quien siempre contaba_  
 _Mi madre_  
 _La llevo en mí._

 _Yo se que ella_  
 _Puso una estrella_  
 _Que guardo en mí corazón._

 _Mi sabia maestra_  
 _Mi dulce enfermera_  
 _Mi madre_  
 _La llevo en mí._

 _Quisiera el tiempo_  
 _Yo detener_  
 _Que todo quede igual_  
 _Y si acaso escuchara su voz_  
 _Lo haría yo, lo haría._

 _Mi amor_  
 _Mi alegría_  
 _Y así lo decía_  
 _Es lo que ella quiere de mí_

 _Mi amiga del alma_  
 _Con quien siempre contaba_  
 _Mi madre_  
 _La llevo en mí._

 _Mi madre,_  
 _La llevo en mí_  
 _La llevo en mí._

Terminó de cantar en susurró, solo para ver a mi pequeña ya profundamente dormida, con delicadeza y cuidado la acuesto donde están sus hermanas y las observó durante unos segundos, mientras les sonrió, son tan tiernas cuando duermen.

-Que bonita y triste canción- De pronto escucho una voz que hace que me sobresalte.

-Tu, ¿escuchaste?- Pregunto al voltearme y ver a Amy, quien me observaba, desde su cama.

-Cada nota- Respondió ella frotándose los ojos, mientras vostezaba. -Es una lástima que sea triste sin embargo feliz también-

Yo no le contesto, solo le doy la espalda y me acuesto en mi cama tapandome con mis cobijas.

-Hay, vamos Olivia, es demasiado temprano, para que estés de gruñona- Me dijo acercándose ami cama.

-¡Dejame en paz!- Le contesto mientras forzó mis cobijas por mantenerme oculta, mientras Amy intenta quitarmelas.

-Por favor, cada mañana te pones así, hasta cuando terminará tu mal humor matutino- Respondió por fin quitándome mis cobijas y echandolas aun lado de la cama.-Vamos, recuerda solo falta unos días para navidad, si sigues así no te tocara regalo.

-Jamas me toca- Le contesto absurda mente, recordándote que aquí no se celebra la navidad.

-Hey, ¡Era solo una broma!- Respondió sarcásticamente.

-Dejame en paz quieres, estoy cansada- Respondí ya serrano mis ojos.

-Olivia, somos amigas, puedes decirme lo que sea, que pasa contigo- Me contesta mientas se acerca ami y me forza a abrir los ojos.

Yo sólo suspiró y termino accediendo a lo que ella quiere.

-Me inquieta no poder decirle mamá a alguien- Respondo mientras lucho para no dejar que las lágrimas se asomen en mis ojos.

-Algún día lo harás- Me respondió mientras ponía su palma en mi hombro. -Algún día tendremos familia, no podemos estar aquí para siempre.

Yo sólo suspiró y me vuelvo a tumbar en la cama, intentando aunque sea cerrar los ojos para dormir.

-Hemm Olivia?, son las 6:00 en media y al parecer es un hermoso amanecer- Me dijo haciendo que me irrite.

-Detesto lo hermosos amanece res- Le contesto con odio.

-Se nota- Ella me contesta.-Sera mejor que les des de comer a tu pequeñas antes de que Miss Grudge, haga sonar la alarma, para despertar-

Aún estando agotada por una mala noche, me levantó de mi cama y salgo de mi habitación para dirigirme ala cocina. Habro el refrigerador, y saco la caja de leche, vierto un poco en una tasa para después ponerla a calentar, una vez tibio, tomó la tasa con un pañuelo para no quemarme y me vuelvo a dirigir a mi habitación.

Una vez ahí me dirijo a mi cajonera, donde saco tres goteros.

-Me ayudas- Le hablo a Amy quien estaba acomodando su cama.

-Claro- Responde con una sonrisa.

Le doy un gotero a mi compañera, en el gotero solo observo las onzas necesarias de la leche tibia, para así poder alimentar a mis pequeñas, aunque ellas en la cesta aun están dormidas, solo vasta con acercar la mamila del gotero hasta sus pequeñas boquita y el más simple tacto de le leche, ellas lo toman, aun con los ojos cerrados.

Después de media hora, solo lavo los goteros para volver a guardarlos, mis pequeñas aun duermen, por lo general no son de despertar temprano, ni mucho menos tan a estas horas.

6:30 de la mañana y es cuando la directora hace sonar la alarma del orfanato, avisando a todos que ya es hora de levantarse, mis pequeñas han aprendido a ignorar la ruidosa alarma, de tal manera que siguen durmiendo.

Antes tenia complicaciones con esto, ya que cuando la alarma sonaba, el ruido asustaba a mis pequeñas haciendo que despierten y comienzan a llorar.

Tapando a mis pequeñas con una cobija, Amy y yo vayamos al primer piso donde todos los niños del orfanato, están en fila para que nos asignen nuestros deberes. Y cómo la mayoría de las veces, lo mismo, fregar baños, al menos en diferencia es mejor que el jardín arrancando matas espinacas o en la cocina lavando toneladas de traste sucios.

11:30 Del día, terminamos Amy y yo de fregar los 4 baños que hay en el orfanato, cada uno más desagradable que el otro, pero ya está hecho.

Después de eso bajamos a ver si quedo algo de comida en la cocina, ya que conformen vayan terminando sus deberes podrán ir a desayunar, y como siempre, nosotras somos casi de las ultimas.

Después de esto volvemos a nuestra habitación, donde ya mis tres pequeñas se encuentran jugando, Amy alista sus cosas para la escuela, a diferencia de mi y otros no todos teníamos la suerte de asistir a una escuela, solo los preferidos de la directora, Amy lo era antes de conocerla, sin embargo entablamos una buena amistad, y dejó de ser la preferida de la directora, y se convirtió en mi amiga, sin embargo alguien más tomo su lugar para ser la preferida de la directora.

Bueno Amy se va a la escuela, ya que es el único privilegio de la directora que le queda, y pues yo me quedo sola por un rato, sin nada que hacer solo mis pequeñas y yo.

Yo me acuesto en mi cama intentando tal vez hacer el intento de dormir un poco, sin embargo no tarda, ni 3 minutos cuando Amy se va, y para que alguien venga a mi habitación a tocar la puerta.

-¿Quien es?- Pregunto desde mi cama.

Nadie contesta, solo se oye tres golpes en la puerta, yo sabiendo quien es con, com mucho fastidio le digo.-Pasa de una vez-

La puerta se habré y entra Eva, la la nueva lambiscona de le directora, más vien el remplazo de Amy, ya que antes de ella, lo hera Amy, hasta que decidió juntarse con migo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- Le preguntó, intentando aparentar que no me desagrada su precencia.

-Bueno, mis sábanas están sucias de nuevo, necesito que las laves, y de paso necesito que laves mi baño personal- Respondió mientras se aparragaba en el muro a mirarse las uñas.

-Hayer te lave las sábanas, que les paso?- Pregunto sorprendida.

-Bueno la comida se me derramó sobre ellas- Respondió -Estare en mi cuarto y apresurate.

-En tu cuarto!, No tienes que asistir a la escuela- Le conteste.

-No, me tome la livertad de tomarme el día, aparte con Amy pasándome la tarea no tengo que preocuparme- Me respondió creidamente.

Ella se dio media buelta para retirarse sin embargo una de mis pequeñas, se paró frente ella ya que le llamo la atención la escarcha rosiada en las botas de Eva.

-Fuera, aléjate- Le dijo Eva intentando asustarla sin embargo fue en vano.- ¡ALEJATE RATA ASQUEROSA!

-Hey Ven- Llame a mi pequeñita, lo cual ella obedecio.

-Al menos están entrenadas- Comentó Eva, mientras saliera y cerraba la puerta.

Eva y Amy son las únicas que saben de mis pequeñas y bueno, unas 4 Personas más, pero el punto es que de toda ellas, Eva es a la que le tengo miedo, miedo de que ella le diga a Miss Grudge que las tengo, también tengo miedo que descubra la capacidad humana que ellas poseen, así que aquí las tengo, ocultas.

* * *

Tras terminar todo mis deberes y desgraciadamente mis deberes involuntario, me acuesto en mi cama de nuevo, mientras observó a mis pequeñas comer en su cesta, unas cuantas uvas que conseguí de la cocina.

Era algo extraño, hay algo en ellas que no puedo me puedo explicar y es muy notorio, estas pequeñas criaturitas, no son como las demás, hay mucha más que un simple ser viviente, habeces me pregunto, si será sólo coincidencia haberlas encontrado, en fin.

Me levantó de mi cama para ir hacia mi tocador, lo primero que me llama la atención son los rayones de pulmones que hay en el espejo, yo suspiró antes esto, -Eleanor-, al parecer su obra de arte va cada vez más lejos, levantó mi vista para mirarme a mi misma en el espejo.

Estoy cansada, aun más por las malas noches, cada día es peor, tengo ojeras, mis ojos rojos y ya no se que hacer, al principio pienso que esto no puede empeorar mas.

Pero me equivoco, porque si lo puede, y lo pudo.

 **Bueno espero que les halla gustad, dejen sus reviews y hasta la siguiente actualisacion.**


	3. Capítulo 3 Presentimiento

**Hola a todos estoy de nuevo aqui en el tercer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste :)...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Presentimiento**

Querido diario:

Tener mala noches es una señal que ignoró desde hace días, sin embargo toda acción trae consecuencia, y en este caso las trajo.

Ya era una semana antes de navidad, nunca la celebrábamos, ya que la directora es una bruja sin alma ni corazón, sin embargo en esta ocasión, las grandes empresas de Sydney, decidieron hacer una donación al los orfanatos que cubrían el área y por esta vez, se inicio un programa de enlasamiento con los demás orfanatos de otros países, con el fin de dar inicio a un programa en el cual llamarían "Enlace hogar".

Algo nuevo para nosotros al igual que la directora, sin embargo al tratarse de dinero ella no dudo en aceptar el programa.

Era sábado por la mañana, cuando una camioneta trajo al orfanato un montón de cajas, en las cuáles estaban las donaciones, sin embargo al descargarlas también descargaron las del orfanato de París Francia, ya que una camioneta diferente vendría por ellas luego.

Tanto cómo las descargaron, todos se amontonaron a abrirlas y a tomar lo primero que vieran, por suerte logre conseguir algunas cosas que me gustaron al igual que Amy.

Más tarde en me encontraba en mi habitación, con mis tres pequeñas jugando con algunos juguetes que conseguí para ellas, y claro observando a Amy quien no dejaba de presumir su chaqueta de cuero.

-Hoye, ya llevas más de media hora modelando en el espejo, no crees que ya es suficiente- le pregunte algo fastidia da.

-No, es fascinante, por que se me ve genial- Me contesto.

Sólo solté un gemido ante esto, mientras me recostaba en mi cama.

-Hey ¿te sientes bien?- Me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Mi cabeza otra vez- le respondí mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-No se si sea una buena idea seguir ignorando esto, has tenido ya muchas malas noche- Respondió mi compañera.

-Estoy bien- Le respondí mientras cerraba mi ojos para intentar coincidir el sueño.-Podrías hacerte cargo de las pequeñas por un rato, por favor.

-Claro- Me respondió -Aunque es en serio, no deberías ignorar tus...

Olivia se había quedado dormida profundamente en tan sólo 2 segundos.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, miró a la pequeñas ardillitas quienes aun seguía jugando.

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Anna, Jiliana, Esther y Emily, quienes igual estaba felices por haber recibido algo en la donación.

-Hey mira lo que conseguimos- hablo Esther sacando un teléfono celular touch.

-¿De donde lo sacaron?- pregunto Amy sorprendida.

-Estuvimos usmeando en las donaciones que dejaron para en el orfanato de Paris- Contesto Esther.

-Amiga, las cosa son mucho mejores de las que recibimos nosotras, y son más nuevas- Comentó Jiliana.

-Solo intercambiaron un par de cosas, sacamos algunas cosa de las donaciones de Paris y las cambiamos con lo que nos dieron a nosotros- Comentó igual Anna.

-Venimos para ver si quieren venir con nosotras- Le dijo Esther.

-Bueno...Olivia se siente mal, dice que le duele la cabeza- Respondió Amy señalando a Olivia profundamente dormida.

-Deberían decirle a Miss Gudge- Respondió Anna.

-Si, Tal vez no sea la persona más agradable, pero al menos le dará un remedio para eso- Contesto Esther.

-Ya se lo dije, pero se niega a decírselo- Respondió Amy

-Bueno, que me dices de ti, acompañanos- Propuso Jiliana.

-No puedo, es que tengo que cuidar de las pequeñas, mientras Olivia descansa- Respondió Amy, mientras señalaba con la mirada a donde estaban las pequeñas ardillitas jugando.

-OK, vendrán con nosotras- Anuncio Anna.

-Espera que!- Respondió Amy- No es muy pelogroso.

-Vamos, la directora no está, todos están en sus habitaciones, la bodega donde están las donaciones rumbo a París, esta abierta, ya estuvimos ahí, no hay riesgo- Explico Esther.

Amy lo pensó un instante, era muy obvio lo que Esther decía, sin la directora en el orfanato no había riesgo de nada, aparte las donaciones la vendría a busca mañana a primera hora y honestamente, quería algo mejor que una simple chaqueta.

-Ok acepto pero como le hago para...

-Hey niñas quien quiere ir a dar un paseo- Hablo Esther mientras se arrodillaba.

Tanto las pequeñas escucharon esto, fueron corriendo a sus brazos, pues conocían el significado de la palabra paseo y eso era algo que les encantaba.

-Muy bien andando-

* * *

En la bodega las cajas de donaciones estaban acomodadas en una enorme torre llegando hasta el techo.

-Wow es lo doble de lo que recibimos- hablo Amy a su asombro.

-Si, es impresionante- respondió Esther-Bueno adelante.

* * *

Los ruidos de las risas en su cuarto fueron despertaron a Olivia, quien pro fin después de días y días pudo finalmente dormir bien y sin pesadillas.

Observando con más claridad después de frotarse los ojos vio a Amy sentada en su cama junto con Jiliana, Esther y Anna, riendo y con un monton de objetos.

-Dulce sueños Olivia, dormiste bien- Hablo Amy.

-Si- Respondió Olivia mientras dirigía su mirada hacia donde estaba sus pequeñas jugando con un juguete diferente.

-Y eso?- Pregunto Olivia.

-Adivina donde estuvimos-

-No tengo idea- Respondió Olivia mientras boztezaba.

-Fuimos a la bodega donde están las donaciones- Respondió Amy.

Tanto cómo lo escucho sus ojos se abrieron aun mas.

-Te escabulliste a la bodega, dejando solas...

-No, No, las pequeñas vinieron con nosotras están bien- Respondió Esther para tranquilizarla ya que vio la reacción de Olivia.

-También te trajimos esto, Creo que podrías necesitarla, por si acaso- Anna le entrego un libro, la cual se titulaba THE CHIPMUNKS NATURE.

-Esta repleto de cosas acerca de las ardillas incluso, los cuidados que se les deben de dar- Comento Jiliana.

-Gracias- Respondió Olivia mientras habría sus páginas.

Más tarde Jiliana, Esther y Anna se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, dejando a Amy y a Olivia solas.

-Hey voy a ir a la cocina, por algo de comer quieres algo?- Pregunto Amy mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-No estoy bien, Graciacias- Respondió Olivia quien toda vía estaba con su libro, solo que leyendo las última página, pues lo había leído todo.

-Bien como quieras, regreso en media hora- Con esto Amy salio de la habitación dejando a Olivia y sus pequeñas quien aun estaban jugando.

Olivia serro el libro mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, habia acabado de leer un libro de 300 página sobre todas las cosas relacionado a las ardillas.

-Ok, sin embargo no me dice nada sobre ardillas que hablan- Hablo para si mientras arrojaba el libro en un rincón.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba sus tres pequeñas, pudo observar el bostezo de cada una, sonriendo antes esto, se acercó hacia ellas mientras la tomaba a cada una en sus brazos.

-Se divirtieron mucho hoy cierto- le dijo Olivia mientras regresaba a sus cama

Acostandose junto a sus pequeñas, las observo por un segundo, era extraño, sentir el vacía en su interior ser llenado por tres criaturitas.

-Lamento no haber pasado más tiempo con ustedes estos últimos días- Les dijo Olivia mientras acariciaba su pelaje a cada una.

Las pequeñas ardillitas subieron hasta la almohada donde Olivia tenia recostada su cabeza, cerca de ahí entre su cuello y su hombro las tres se acurrucaron para dormirse.

Ante esto Olivia solo suspiró mientras sonreía, sin embargo tenia una sensación de que hay algo, un pensamiento que le decía que no siempre estaría con ellas.

Había algo que le decía que, solo basta un pequeño error el más diminuto no importa cual sea, el precio de ese error serian sus tres pequeñas.

 **Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y hasta la próxima actualisacion**


	4. Mi Pero Descuido

**Hola de nuevo aquí estoy de vuelta en esta historia con el quinto capitulo espero que les guste**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Mi Peor Descuido**

Sábado por la mañana fui la primera en despertarme antes que Amy, ya que por fin pude dormir con tranquilidad, creo que por fin estoy superando mi problema de insomnio o por que mis pequeñas durmieron a mi lado, sin embargo de pronto no siento que estén ami lado, lentamente llevo mi mano ami hombro donde ellas se acurrucaron para dormirse sin embargo no las siento.

Levantandome de un golpe hecho mi vista hacia la cesta esperando encontrarlas ahí sin embargo nada.

-¿Niñas?- Comienzo a llamarlas intentando no asustarme más de lo que ya estoy.-Brittany? Jeanette? Eleanor?.

Comienzo a mirar por debajo de mi cama sin al no encontrar ni un respuesta.

-Britttany? Jeanette? Eleanor?, niñas donde están- Comienzo a asustarme más al no escuchar respuesta.

Y cuándo miro hacia el rincón donde arroge el libro me doy cuanta que axdentalmente le di a la rigilla de ventilación, la cual se encontraba en el suelo.

-No!...no no no puede ser no- Me dirijo hacia la ventanilla de ventilación y en eso justo adentro, encuentro una pequeña liga verde la cual, yo la amarraba su cabello a Eleanor.

-No puede ser!- Levantandome desperté desesperadamente a Amy, quien enseguida avisó a Esther, Jiliana y Anna, intentamos llegar a las distintas direcciones de los conductos de ventilación, pero por desgracia era cientos, ellas podría estar en cualquier lado.

Incluso los conductos eran demasiado pequeños para que cualquiera de nosotras logrará entrar, y por si fuera peor, teníamos un problema más grande, supimos que el el gato de Eva había escapado hacia los conductos de ventilación, al recibir la noticia de Esther, sentía las lágrimas en mis ojos, tenia que encontrarlas a toda costa.

Estábamos abajo todas intentando pensar en un plan para encontrarlas, sin embargo no llegábamos a ningún lado, Eva también estaba ahí, sin embargo solo burlándose de nosotras, sin embargo no sirvió de algo que su saber que su gato apenas hace 5 minutos desapareció en los conductos.

Hasta que tocaron la puerta, la directora no estaba, sin embargo ya sabíamos quien era, los repartidores que venían a llevarse toda la carga que estaba en la bodega del orfanato, para llevarla a Paris.

Eva, la encargada de dar órdenes cuando la directora no está, los dejo pasar, por otro lado nosotras, estábamos en plena preocupación, decidimos separados de nuevo a buscarlas.

Pasó casi media hora, no encontramos nada. Hasta que un grito de la cocina nos llamó la atención.

-RATAAAAA!- la más cercana a la cocina era Esther, la cual llegó primero, encontrando a una pequeña niña de 6 años, acorralado en un rincón viendo con mucho temor una caja de galletas que había en el suelo.

-Tranquila yo me haré cargo vuelve a tu habitación- Le dijo acercándose a ella.

La pequeña niña asintió y regresó corriendo a su habitación, dejando a Esther sola en la cocina, observando la caja de galletas, la tomo en sus manos y le vacío en la mesa, como era de esperarse Eleanor estaba dentro de la caja, con la carita llena de migajas.

Tomándola en sus manos se la llevó consigo.

-¿Has visto a Olivia?- Pregunto Esther a Jiliana.

-En el ático- Contesto.

-Encontré a Eleanor-Le dijo Esther mientras se dirigía al ático.

-Brittany y Jeanette?- pregunto Jiliana.

-No!, no estaban con Eleanor-

* * *

En el último piso del orfanato, justo una puerta ubicada en el techo se encontraba abierta la entrada al ático, Olivia junto con Amy, se encontraban buscando desesperadamente entre las millones de cosas cubiertas por el polvo.

-Oigan! Encontré a Eleanor- la llamo Esther.

-Brittany y Jeanette?- Pregunto Amy.

-Me temo que no- Respondió Esther.

-Esther por favor, puedes llevarla a la habitación?- le respondió Olivia.

-Ok, pero quien va a cuidar...

-Necesito que la cuides, mientras hayamos a Brittany y Jeanette- Le suplicio Olivia a Esther.

-Esta bien- Le contesto Esther mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Olivia.

Cuando entró a la habitación bajo a Eleanor hacia la cesta, lo cual no paso ni un minuto para que la pequeña ardillita saliera.

-Traviesas- Le dijo Esther hacia Eleanor, sin embargo a Eleanor solo soltó una risita infantil.

Esther dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se dirjia hacia la ventana, al parecer los cargadores ya estaba terminando de mover las cajas de donaciones dentro del vehículo, la cual iría al aeropuerto rumbo a París Francia.

-Que suerte los que viven en paris- se dijo para sí misma- Deben tener una mejor vida.

Se escucho una risita de Eleanor quien estava tan sólo a media paso de tras de Esther. Eleanor siempre a sido la más juguetona y tierna de sus hermanas y a Esther siempre le gustaba jugar con la ella, sin embargo hoy no estaba de buen humor.

-Hoy creo que no habrá juegos, hasta que sepamos donde están tus hermanas- Le contesto Esther, sabiendo que Eleanor no entendería nada de lo que está diciendo ya que Eleanor todavía estaba comenzando a decir sus primeras palabras, sin embargo esta vez fue lo contrario.

-juguete- Le contesto la pequeña.

Ignorando esto Esther, le dío la espalda para sentarse en la cama de Olivia.

-Juguete- le volvió a decir Eleanor.

-No! Hoy no habrá juegos- Le contesto Esther algo seria.

-Cajas-Volvió a decir Eleanor, llamando la atención de Esther.-Paseo, bodega, Juguete.

Estas palabras de Eleanor hicieron que los ojos de Esther se abrieran como platos. Tomando a Eleanor en sus brazos salio de la habitación hacia la bodega.

Sin embargo al llegar noto que estaba vacía, en medio de la habitación una pequeña liga de cabello rosas le llamo la atención, tomándola en sus brazos, pudo reconocer a quien le pertenecía, Brittany.

-No puede ser- Se dijo así misma.

Saliendo de la habitación fue hacia Olivia quien estaba buscando en el sótano.

-Se donde pueden estar- Hablo Esther llamando la atención de Amy y Olivia.

Esther se acercó hacia Olivia extendiendo su mano, Olivia tomo su mano la cual le entrego la pequeña liga de cabello rosa.

-¿Donde la encontraste?- Olivia pregunto.

Esther trago saliva antes de contestarle, pues sabía que esto la destrosaria sin embargo le dijo.

-En la bodega-

En tanto escucho la respuesta, sabiendo que los encargados llegaron para sacar todas cajas que se encontraban ahí salio corriendo.

-¡Olivia espera!- la llamo Esther pero sin embargo ella ya se había ido.

Llegando a la bodega pudo notar que estaba vacía y la camioneta donde llevarían todas las cajas de donaciones ya se no se encontraba.

Desplomandose en el suelo las lágrimas se deslizaron de su rostro, ahora Brittany y Jeanette están dentro de una de las cajas, las cuales serian transportadas rumbo al orfanato de París Francia a más de mil kilómetros de distancia.

 **bien espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, comente por favor, pueden decirme si tienes sugerencia, si hay algo que debo cambiar o que tal les esta pareciendo la historia hasta ahora, bien hasta la próxima actualización**


End file.
